Hermione and DracoMeant To Be
by totalromantic123
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and probably sucks. hermione and draco instantly fall in love after their first kiss. please read and review!


Hermione and Draco- Meant to Be

Summary: They slowly start to like each other in school then it progresses into love and then... Read on to find out. BTW, I am just starting so it probably sucks. Please tell me how to improve it.

Rated- T -for reasons of kissing and occasional coarse language.

Genre- Romance/Drama

THE KISS

Hermione Granger was by herself at Hogwarts for the Easter Holidays. Ron had gone with the Weasley's to the Canary Islands. Harry had been sent home to the Dursley's for hexing Zacharias Smith and making him shoot endless blood from his fingertips. She had been given a hell of a lot of homework but she knew that she would get through it as she always did. It was usually one of her favourite pastimes. But this evening she had no desire to pore over books in front of the Gryffindor common room fire. She decided to go down to the Great Hall as Dumbledore often had hot chocolate and cake for students just after dinner and just before bed. To her great surprise after she had sat down on one of the benches at the Gryffindor table, which had in fact been joined to the cursed Slytherin table (Dumbledore still believed that they should all unite against the greater enemy,) Draco Malfoy started talking to her. He was sitting alone as well obviously doing what appeared to be Potions homework (the essay on Felix Felicis, which Hermione had done on her first day after getting it; it was one of the easiest essays there was.)

"Hey Granger why aren't you in the library doing your precious homework which of course has to be 10x as long as anyone else's" sneered malfoy.

"Well, malfoy did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to slave over essays tonight?" she retorted, not really offended. She expected it from him.

"No not really. I just thought that you heard I was sitting here all by myself and wanted to keep me company" he said, and surprisingly Hermione had to stop herself from giggling.

'Ah you see. I could see you stifling that laughter" he said charmingly. Hermione could not believe that this was malfoy talking.

"God, what the hell are you doing, Draco? Are you actually flirting with the Mudblood? Urrrgh. Get over it, man" Draco thought, shuddering.

"He is kind of charming. I mean, he does really nice eyes. Sort of blue with a hint of grey" Hermione thought.

"Whoa girl what are you doing? Did you just think about_ malfoy_?" Hermione added to herself.

"Look, Granger you uh kind of distracting me from this incredibly fascinating piece of work" he said sarcastically, hoping to get rid of her. He didn't want any more flirting.

"What? You mean you actually want to do homework? Now who's the geek who pores over homework every night?" asked Hermione, quite amused at what she had just said.

"Oh really? Think you're gonna get away with that huh Granger?' he replied, leaning forwards. She could smell his breath. It smelt somewhat nice, of peppermint.

"Whatcha gonna do, huh malfoy?" she answered back calmly, leaning forward just the teensiest bit. They were now close enough to touch but they held back. She could not believe that this was happening but she was kind of glad that it was.

"Well, I might just do...this" he said and kissed her softly.

SLEEPLESS NIGHTS

He leant forward and kissed her softly. Hermione could not believe it and quickly pulled away. Malfoy looked slightly offended but didn't want to show it.

"Oh. My. God. I just kissed Hermione Granger" he thought with disgust.

"Just imagine what Father would do if he knew. But then, do I really care? I mean it was kind of nice, kissing her. She has the softest lips. Maybe I should try it again. But then, didn't she just pull away. Damn it" Draco thought. His head was muddled and he didn't know what to do.

"Oh my god. I've got to go" said Hermione and rushed off. He watched her leave, disappointed that he hadn't the courage to make her stay. He gathered up his things and went back to his own dorm.

"Wow! Draco malfoy just kissed me. I should be disgusted. But... I'm not. I _liked_ it! Oh what's happening to me?" Hermione asked herself as she flopped on her bed, recollecting the 10 minutes of which had mucked up her mind.

"Shit! I just kissed Hermione Granger. And she didn't even want stay. And I wanted her to!!! Oh, what's happening to me?" Draco asked himself as he flopped on his bed in the Slytherin dorm, savouring the ten minutes he had with Hermione.

"Hey Draco, where have you been? I was worries about you" came a sickly sweet voice from around the corner. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Baby what's wrong? You look stressed" she asked, sitting beside him and attempting to stroke his hair. He sat up immediately and pulled away from her.

"Pansy don't! We're not going out and we never will. Ok, I am interested in someone else!!!" he exclaimed. He hadn't meant to sound so upset when he mentioned interested in someone else but Pansy definitely took it the wrong way.

"Oh that's right you let me believe that you like me for what, 5 years? Then you just drop me!!!!!!!!!!!!!? I hate you Draco Malfoy! "She yelled and stormed out, setting his curtains on fire as she went. He didn't know the charm to put them out and as he was panicking, a cool voice said

"Aguamenti!" A jet of water came from the door and put out the fire. Snape was standing at the door, arms folded.

"What the hell have you been doing Draco?" he asked, not happy.

"I just broke up, sort of, with pansy. Ok? So just piss off and leave me alone!" said Malfoy angrily. He did know the charm for fixing his curtains and swiftly said

"Reparo." New curtains on his bed appeared and he shut them and lay down, thinking aboutwhat had happened. He heard Snape walk away and then fell into a restless sleep, his dreams filled with Hermione.

In the Gryffindor dorm, Lavender had seen Hermione crying silently and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing. I'm, just, um a bit emotional. Don't know why. Probably hormones. I am going to try to go to sleep. You should too" she said, and turned over in bed, trying to stem the flow of tears. Why had she pulled away? She could have kissed him forever, he smelt heavenly. But then, why did he kiss her in the first place? Wow, Ron and Harry would not be happy about this. She eventually fell into a fidgety sleep, her dreams filled with Draco.

BREAKFAST AND DEATH EATERS

When Draco woke the next morning he instantly remembered what had happened the night before, and smiled at the thought of the kiss. He didn't care if this was the Mudblood he was thinking about, he just knew that when he kissed her it felt like fireworks exploding in his head.

When he went down to breakfast there was only a small amount of people in the Great Hall. Most of the teachers, a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, then there was Hermione. She was absent-mindedly reading the Daily Prophet, not really taking anything in. She was nervous about having to see Draco again. She wanted to but something told her she shouldn't want to. When he entered the hall, he wasn't sure where to sit as he didn't want to make a fool of himself but did want to talk to Hermione again. He decided to muster up his courage and sit directly across from her.

"Hey Granger, I bet you were thinking about last night, huh?" he said, then immediately hated himself for sounding so cocky and sleazy.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't" she said coldly and Draco could have kicked himself. He ruined the chance to talk to her properly. He decided to try one more time.

"Look, I know I did and I know it wasn't a mistake. Please, I am sorry if you think it was but I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I know I want to do it again" he said, in his nicest voice, which he hoped didn't come off as too sappy. He didn't want to lose his reputation after all.

Hermione sat there dumb-founded, and then said slowly "Draco, why are you doing this? We hate each other. You're a Death Eater, and I'm a Mudblood. We don't belong together."

"I AM NOT A DEATH EATER!" he said, way too loudly. Everyone looked at them, surprised. He blushed and then said quickly

"I am NOT a Death Eater and I don't hate you. You're not the Hermione Granger I used to think of you as. Please, if you feel the same way about me, meet me at the lake at 6.00" and rushed out of the hall.

Hermione watched him leave, feeling very confused and upset. Was this really how he thought about her? And did she feel the same way?

CHAPTER TWO

THE LAKE MEETING

Hermione decided that she would go to the lake, as she had nothing to lose. She did like him, and there was no denying that. She could not wait for 6.00, and raced down there, hoping that she would not be stood up.

She wasn't. Draco was sitting there, on a rock looking miserable.

"Why did I ever think she'd come? I mean, it's me Draco freaking Malfoy. She hates me. Damn. I should never have let my brain like her" he thought dejectedly.

"I came" she said, standing behind him. He spun around quickly and smiled with relief.

"I thought you weren't gonna" he said, stepping towards her.

"Neither did I, but then when I thought about it, I realized I liked you" she said, staring at him.

"Well then I was wrong. Thinking does do some good things" he said and she laughed.

"Come on, I don't want anyone to see us. We should keep this private" he said, and she secretly agreed. He took her hand and led her to the Whomping Willow. He muttered an incomprehensible spell. The tree automatically stopped thrashing around and was calm, for just enough time for them to sneak into its cave.

"How did you do that?" she asked, annoyed that she did not know the spell.

"Just a simple freezing spell" he said simply.

"Oh right, I suspected that" she said, and she had.

"See, I am kind of smart when I need to be" he replied, which again made her laugh.

"I like your laugh, he said as they sat down on a small bench.

"I might like yours if I heard it" she said, hinting.

"I don't laugh. Not since Father started bringing him to the Manor" Draco replied softly, putting a hateful emphasis on him.

"Who?" asked Hermione, curiously. She noticed that he had gone very silent, and depressed.

"The Dark Lord. Well, I shouldn't call him that. He's not my Lord. I hate him. The one time I laughed before knowing any better, he put me under the Cruciatas curse until I screamed in pain" he answered, not looking up from the floor.

Hermione was horrified.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"I'm with you. I am now" he said and kissed her. It was not an open mouth kiss but was enough to make her tingle all through her body.


End file.
